Camp DANGER
by Fictional Hobo
Summary: Yup, the remake of the infamous 'Camp DANGER'. Complete Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Whee. Hiyas! Yup, I decided to re-write the story...And, here's chappie 1 x)**

**Thanks for your review Jose Ramiro, you've always been a helpful reader to everyone, heh. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Summary : What happens when the gang and a new friend visit the grounds of Camp Sunshine, with no idea of what destiny has in store for them. **

**Disclaimer : -Looks out the window- Nope, no flying pies...I still don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

**Chapter 1 : Hallway talk.**

Birds sang cheerful melodies, the Sun seemed to smile with it's shine, and it looked like every kid in Lindbergh Elementary was hopping towards its entrance.

Why this horribly strange scenario?. Simple.

It was that time of the year again.

''Summer vacation'' A young genius muttered, with a small smile.

''Hi Jim'' He turned around to face a chubby, red head, with black framed glasses and an inhaler in hand.

''Carl! Pretty cool day huh?'' He replied as they both started walking through the halls, filled of mumbles and hyperactive kids...

A loud bumping noise was heard, followed by a grumble, which attracted the two boy's attention.

The School's front door violently opened.

''FINALLY'' A kid, clearly high on sugar, voiced, as he ran into the halls.

''Oh, hey Sheen'' Jimmy said, eyeing the Action figure that his friend held, and rolling his eyes.

''Wow Sheen, I've never seen you so happy about coming to school. Is something wrong?'' Carl asked.

''ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY WOULDN'T I BE HAPPY?!'' Sheen exclaimed, now getting the attention of the rest of the students.

''Calm down Sheen, before you break something'' Jimmy said, sighing.

''Well then, it wouldn't be MY fault. I'm not the one asking stupid questions'' Sheen replied, directing a glare at Carl, who responded shaking his fist.

''Oh look, it's Geektron, Llama boy and Ultramoron.''

The trio turned around to face a smirking Cindy.

''Seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning'' Jimmy responded, and grinned when he noticed Cindy started to fume.

''Stop arguing you two, it gets old fast'' A brunette girl stated as she walked towards Cindy.

''MY QUEEN''

''Here we go again'' The other three said simultaneously

''Hi Sheen'' She responded ''What have I told you about the nicknames?'' She added, glaring at the love struck boy.

''Nothing, my Libbalicious'' He replied

''Let's head to class guys'' Jimmy told the others, as they head to Miss. Fowl's classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Hmm, does anyone have any spare pie? o.o  
**

**Disclaimer : Yes, I own Jimmy Neutron in my nice fantasy world... Just not in the one we live in.**

**Chapter 2 : Last but not least, Show and Tell.**

A woman in her mid 50's walked around the classroom, took a piece of chalk, and started to drift off with her ranting.

''Hello Children, you must be quite excited since it's the last day of School today, yet I still hope you brought your show and tell projects with you'' She said, with a few bird-like sounds.

''You'll see Neutron, my project is going to smoke yours'' A proud Cindy stated.

''In your dreams, Vortex'' Jimmy mumbled.

''Lets start with you, Sheen. What do you have for us today?'' Ms. Fowl asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Sheen stood up from his desk, and started to walk to the center of the room. ''Well, sure Ms. Fowl, I will amaze you with something truly wonderful''

The class started to mumble and grumble. No one was truly interested in Sheen's Oh-so-amazing Ultralord show and tell projects.

Sheen eyed their bored faces, and smirked ''And it isn't even Ultralord related''

The class(including Ms.Fowl) gasped in shock, after hearing his words.

Suddenly, the hyperactive mexican started to laugh freely. ''HAH! Man, did I just fool you guys good or what. Of course it's Ultralord, what could be more amazing?.''

The student's bored looks had never been more obvious.

Ms.Fowl smacked her forehead and eyed Sheen once again ''Just show us your project Sheen.''

''Fine then'' He responded and whipped out a golden action figure.

It's blinding shine, caught Carl's attention while he attempted to cover his eyes ''Wow Sheen, is that real gold?'' He asked.

''Well...no, but it's still pretty awesome huh?. And it even says 52 different phrases!. He pressed a small red button in the back of his Action Figure.

Ultralord : The evil forces will always be defeated

The class stayed silent.

Sheen smiled excited ''Okay, now lets hear the other 51 phrases!''

''NO'' The class screamed.

Ms.Fowl placed her hand on Sheen's shoulder ''Sheen, it would be better if you sit, and let the other students show their projects''

Sheen eyed the rest of the class ''Fine, but I would just like to say, that I don't care how much you beg, I will never show my golden Ultralord action figure again! I repeat

ne-''

''JUST SIT DOWN SHEEN'' Ms.Fowl interrupted, and Sheen quickly head back to his seat.

Ms. Fowl walked to her desk, and sat down facing the class ''Okay children, who would like to come next?''

Carl shyly raised his hand. ''I would. I wrote a poem, Ms.Fowl''

Ms.Fowl smiled awkwardly ''Very um, creative Carl.''

Carl smiled as his thoughts drifted to a certain person ''It's called **Poem to Judy**''.

Jimmy and Sheen sweat-dropped, while giving him a weird look.

''IT ISN'T MRS. NEUTRON! I JUST MADE THAT NAME UP.'' Carl exclaimed nervously.

Ms.Fowl rolled her eyes ''Just read us the poem Carl''

Carl slowly walked to the center of the class, and fiddled with the piece of paper he was holding.

_The day I fell in love, was a special day_

_Because it was with a beautiful woman, I may say_

_Her eyes were as shinning as a summer's day_

_And her cookies, were the best anyone could make._

_But a stupid man, had already met her_

_And with her, I could never stay_

_But I will have hope_

_No matter what people say_

The class stared at Carl, with their jaws on the floor.

Carl quickly hid the piece of paper. ''I-I didn't dedicate that poem to anyone''

''WOW CARL I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD WRITE POEMS. Can you write one about Ultralord?''

Carl faced the young mexican ''Well, I, uh'' He started to stutter, yet was interrupted by a loud bird sound.

''That was very nice Carl, **are you sure it wasn't dedicated to anyone**?''

Carl jumped after hearing Ms. Fowl's question. ''NO! OF COURSE NOT! I don't even like girls yet''

He quickly headed to his seat, and took out a small picture. _Sorry for being in denial Judy, I will always love you._

''CARL! Stop daydreaming and pay attention to class'' Ms.Fowl exclaimed as she eyed her students again.

Cindy stood up from her seat and raised her hand. ''Ms.Fowl, I would like to show my project''

Ms.Fowl looked at Cindy, then glanced at the eye rolling Jimmy, and sighed in defeat.

''Go ahead, Cindy'' She replied, getting ready for another argument between her star students.

''Thank you, Ms.Fowl.'' She responded and then looked at the boy genius ''I'm sure it will be the best''.

She walked to the center of the classroom, and pulled out a gold bracelet, with tiny emerald crystals, and a sapphire in the middle. All the girls stared in awe, while the boys rolled their eyes. But Cindy could notice Jimmy's interest or curiosity right away.

''Like, that bracelet is so gorgeous!'' Britney exclaimed with a giggle.

''Yeah Cind! it's amazing'' Libby said trying to count the crystals that were placed around the bracelet.

''Well, it's been in my family for years. It's very special, my mother gave it to me on my last birthday, and I will pass it to my future children too'' Cindy stated proudly.

Ms.Fowl mumbled a ''Holy cow'' after staring at the bracelet carefully ''Yes Cindy, I must admit that it is truly amazing''

''Why, Thank you, Ms Fo-

''IT'LL NEVER BE AS AMAZING AS ULTRALORD'' Sheen yelled, holding his action figure.

Ms.Fowl stared at the boy ''SHEEN, Be quiet''

''As I was saying until I was rudely interrupted'' Cindy started to say, giving a glare to Sheen ''Thank you, Ms.Fowl'' Happily, she head back to her desk.

Ms.Fowl stood up once again. ''And for our last project, what about you, uhm, Ji-Libby!'' She stated, saving herself from another Jimmy/Cindy argument _I'm getting too old for this job_

Libby took a CD from her desk, and stood up. ''This is Gray Star's first CD. It sold over 2,000 copies worldwide in just 2 weeks'' She inserted the CD in her Player, and the music filled the classroom...

Jimmy mentally kicked himself, yet turned to face the green eyed blonde.

''I hate to admit it Vortex, but your project was actually pretty good'' He voiced, and his eyes met hers.

Funny how he had never had such an interest in eyeing the classroom's floor, before.

''Thanks'' Cindy replied, and smiled.

And then, reality hit them both.

''Yet I'm sure mine would've been better anyway''

''In your dreams, Nerdtron''

-

Sorry about the boring filler chap! x). But remember authors are evil :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : Whee, Chapter three.

Disclaimer : I r humble writer, me no own JN.

Chapter 3: Important News

''Children, I have very important news for you!'' Ms.Fowl stated, looking quite excited and smiling happily.

The children in the classroom couldn't help but shudder at the sight.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened, and a short cheerful man entered the room.

''Hi kids!'' He greeted and stood next to Ms.Fowl. ''Everyone, the news are, that we've been invited to a brand new summer camp, Camp Sunshine!''

Whispers could be heard, curiosity filled everyone's mind.

''Will I have to wear a bathing suit?'' Carl whispered to Jimmy.

''I wonder if we can take our action figures'' Sheen said glancing at his Ultralord.

''I'm not sure Sheen, but there's something fishy about this..'' Jimmy said, mostly to himself.

''At least it has a pretty name''

''What are you talking about Carl, it's a horrible name, girlish too. 'Camp Ultralord' would've been better or 'UltraCamp' or-'' Sheen's ultra-ideas were interrupted by the Principle.

''We will be staying there for a week! Isn't that exciting?''

Yet the class showed nothing close to excitement.

''WHAT? A WHOLE WEEK!'' Sheen exclaimed

Willoughby rolled his eyes and answered looking quite annoyed. ''Yes Sheen, and **all** of us are going''

Cindy let out a small growl. ''Joy, now I will have to see Miss Perfect, for another week'' She voiced, without noticing.

Before she could do anything, Libby's eyes were on her.

''Come on Cind, you aren't gonna let ''Miss Perfect'' ruin your trip, right?'' She told her, with a friendly smile.

''Wha-What do you mean Libby?'' Cindy responded laughing nervously ''It's not like I care, anyway''

''Uh huh. So I'm sure you wouldn't care if Jimmy tried to be with her, and ignored you?'' Libby asked, while she raised a brow.

''Of course not'' Cindy answered quietly ''We're enemies, remember?''

''Yet you still helplessly have feelings for each other. Yes I know'' Libby grinned.

Cindy's stared at Libby in surprise, while her cheeks gained a red color.

''That's not possible! I hate him'' She said crossing her arms.

Libby rolled her eyes._ I swear, stubborn people_

Principle Willoughby suddenly frowned. ''But, I have some bad news as well''

Libby gasped. ''GRAY STAR WON'T BE PERFORMING ANYMORE?!''

''HAIR STYLE PRODUCTS ARE EXTINCT?!'' Nick's voice could be heard from the back of the room.

Principle Willoughby shook his head ''No kids. I'm affraid our beloved student, Betty Quinlan, won't be able to join us''

_Why couldn't that be Sheen?! WHY! _Ms. Fowl couldn't help but think.

''YES!''

Everyone turned to face the green eyed girl

''Uhm, I mean. Yes! I finished the newspaper's word puzzle.''

The attention went back to the Principle.

Libby just smacked her head against her desk.

_Man, that girl has an obsession._

''She won't be coming?...'' Cindy scowled.

''Of course not Geektron, didn't you hear what Principle Willoughby just said?.''

Principle Willoughby cleared his throat ''Anyway, we'll be leaving in two days. I already spoke to all your parents, and they loved the idea. The camp's bus will take us there. We'll be the first people to ever ride on that bus, isn't that great?'' Principle Willoughby stated, with an odd sparkle in his eyes.

Carl raised his hand. ''Why are we the chosen ones? Aren't there many schools that should be coming too?.''

Principle Willoughby didn't give much thought to Carl's question. ''They just said we were the perfect ones to go there. See you kids!'' He answered, and headed back to his office.

-

-Pokes- Enough for now. Please review. :D. Feel free to give constructive criticism, but remember that all flames will be deleted ;D.


End file.
